


Just Desserts

by BishoujoBunny



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: CSS, Chreon Secret Santa, Daddy!Chris, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream, M/M, Married Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, listen everything i write turns to smut ok i'm sorry, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishoujoBunny/pseuds/BishoujoBunny
Summary: So this is my gift for Dawn - happy Summer Solstice, my love! I really hope you enjoy it! <3 I'm sorry everything I write turns to smut ;-;Also, check out my video I made for this event - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBOvQ3QRY7wAll positive comments/likes/subs welcome!





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopingForDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopingForDawn/gifts).



> So this is my gift for Dawn - happy Summer Solstice, my love! I really hope you enjoy it! <3 I'm sorry everything I write turns to smut ;-; 
> 
> Also, check out my video I made for this event - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBOvQ3QRY7w  
> All positive comments/likes/subs welcome!

Bright rays of sunlight poured in through the bedroom window, the sound of chirping birds rousing Leon from his slumb.

The agent rolled over, expecting to feel his husband’s warmth radiating from the other side of the bed and to hear the sound of the captain’s snoring.

Leon wiped the sleepiness from his eyes, noticing a note on the nightstand by Chris’s side of the bed.

_“Hey babe, I didn’t wanna wake you, but I’m gonna go for a run. I’ll be back soon, can’t wait to get this vacation started with you!_ 😉 _Love, Chris”_

Typical Chris and his boyish charm…

_“God, it feels good to be home.”_ Leon thought to himself, as he stretched his sore muscles.

The blonde lazily slipped on his favorite fuzzy robe - complete with cat ears, a gag gift from Claire - and headed towards the kitchen to indulge in breakfast.

The boys had earned some much-needed vacation time after saving the world yet again.

Leon was elated to go a few weeks without having to wash zombie guts out of his hair…but he was even more excited to get his husband all to himself- no teammates cracking jokes, no nosey friends inquiring about when they were gonna have kids, _no fucking pagers going off every couple of hours with a new emergenc_ y. Just the two of them, in their own little slice of heaven.

The pair had been together for years – through global crisis after global crisis, the pain of losing comrades, outbreak after outbreak…but they kept each other anchored to reality and found their home in each other’s hearts.

Leon wasn’t sure how he would have kept going if it hadn’t been for Chris.

_He would never forget the night after they saved New York._

_They had just made love for the first time. Leon was basking in the post-coital bliss, if only for the moment. He felt…vulnerable. For the first time in his memory._

 

_“Tell me it gets easier?” Leon whispered._

_“Life?”_

_“Yeah, it’s gonna get easier, isn’t it?”_

_“Do you want me to lie to you?” “_

_I…I don’t know…Break it to me gently.”_

_“It’s not gonna stop anytime soon, Leon. There’s too much…too many bad, brilliant people in this world that will do anything for money and power.”_

_Leon hung his head._

_"But-“ Chris lifted the agent’s chin to meet his eyes – chocolate orbs melting into blue depths._

_“You and me – we’re the best there is. It’s gonna be hard and we’re gonna have to fight this shit to the edge of the world. But eventually…we’re gonna beat this. And we’re gonna do it together. You and me.”_

_Leon felt like his heart was suddenly too big for his chest, and he kissed Chris deeply. The man was his rock, his safe place, and he never failed to say the right things at just the right moment._

 

Leon smiled at the memory as he took a bite of vanilla ice cream from the carton.

Before Leon could completely come back to Earth, Chris sauntered in the house, his v neck tight against his chest. He was glistening with sweat from his afternoon workout.

_He’s like a goddamn supermodel… Leon thought to himself. A body made out of marble, a face carved by angels..._

“You’re home!” Leon squealed in excitement, choking on his frozen dessert. Chris beamed, as he wiped the moisture from his brow and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, popping it open to take a drink.

Leon took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the captain’s back, causing Chris to spill water all down his abdomen, soaking his shirt.

“Baaaabe, I need to cool off,” the brunette teased with a smile.

Leon crooked a finger in his own direction at Chris. “I know a fun way to cool you down.”

The captain raised an eyebrow and let out a husky laugh.

“We can start by taking that shirt off, it looks uncomfortable.” The blonde breathed in Chris’s ear.

Chris shot Leon a knowing grin, sensing the agent was in one of his playful moods. _Those were Chris’s favorite._

Leon chuckled, and quickly pulled off the wet shirt, before pinning Chris against the countertop and straddling him.

He looked deep into the older man’s eyes before taking a sinfully slow bite of his icy treat.

The younger closed his own eyes and let out a small, appreciative moan.

“Taste good?” Chris drawled.

“Oh yeah, you want some?” The agent replied.

“I think I can burn off the calories”

Leon dipped the spoon into the ice cream and his lover opened his mouth. The blonde held out the spoon in front of Chris, and the captain flitted out his tongue, indulging the taste.

Cold drops of vanilla fell onto his bare chest, and Leon lapped them up liberally. Chris chucked, bucking his hips on instinct.

The blonde gave a Cheshire cat smile, and held out another spoonful for his husband. Chris took the bite, looking deep into Leon’s azure eyes.

Without warning, Leon wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and gave him an open mouthed kiss – lapping at the ice cream still in Chris’s mouth.

“ _God, you taste so good_ …” Chris whispered, continuing to French kiss his lover, their tongues engaged in a sort of power play.

Leon pulled off and took another bite of the ice cream.

“I’m in the mood…for a _popsicle_.” Leon smiled, licking the spoon.

Taking the hint, Chris grunted as he shrugged his pants off.

Leon’s cold, wet mouth began exploring his captain’s lower half. Chris’s cock was already at full attention, pressing at the seams of his briefs and begging to be released.

Leon smiled against Chris’s muscled abdomen, before pulling his husband’s underwear down with his teeth.

The BSAA captain’s impressive length sprung free proudly – and Leon quickly moved back up to take the entire massive organ into his mouth.

The older man hissed loudly, the cool sensation sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

“ _Holy fuck, baby_ …” Chris threaded his hands through Leon’s soft hair, loosely directing the agent’s motions as the younger bobbed up and down.

_Leon Scott Kennedy was the king of deepthroating, and that was the **gospel truth**. _

Chris would never get used to how Leon just _absorbed_ him _._ It was like they were two puzzle pieces that just _…fit._

Leon continued to suck on Chris’s length, until he felt the telltale pulsing of the large vein in the shaft – he was _close_.

Leon lazily pulled upwards, but not before swirling his tongue around the head, slurping up the pearls of precum.

Chris let out a primal moan, which sent a jolt of electricity through Leon’s whole being.

“ _Come to Daddy_ …” Chris grunted, loosening the tie on the robe and letting it fall to the floor, leaving Leon naked as the day he was born. The agent _purred_ at the command and crawled on top of the brunette.

Leon spread his palms against Chris’s chest, and bent down to whisper in his ear. “ _How do you want me?_ ”

The captain gave that boyish grin of his and flipped their bodies over.

_Leon loved Chris like this – his animalistic instincts taking over, completely unshackled_.

Chris growled as he lifted Leon’s legs onto his shoulders, before he started biting and leaving love marks on the blonde’s inner thighs.

_“Mine.”_

Chris wasted no time pushing Leon against the bed and burying his face in his husband’s tight ass.

Leon’s cock _swelled_ at the possessive behavior.

The captain lapped at the blonde’s puckered hole with his tongue, pushing it inside and exploring.

He drooled liberally against and inside the tight ring, before adding two fingers into Leon’s ass and scissoring.

Leon clawed at the sheets, completely coming undone as his husband pumped thick, experienced fingers in and out, rubbing against Leon’s engorged prostate.

“Oh…my… _fuck_ …” Leon wrapped his legs around Chris’s neck, the captain pulling his fingers out, but driving his tongue impossibly deeper, coating Leon’s walls.

_**FUCK!** _

Chris held the blonde down with strong, muscled arms, as the agent bucked on the bed, feeling like his soul was leaving his body.

“ _N…not…yet…_ ” Chris commanded, his voice muffled for obvious reasons.

“Chris…I’m gonna _come_!”

Chris whipped his tongue out of Leon’s ass, and grabbed the base of Leon’s shaft roughly.

“Not yet, baby.”

It wasn’t like Chris to deny orgasms, but he wasn’t about to let Leon come that easily.

_Leon’s body was twitching like he was having a goddamn seizure._

The captain kissed Leon deeply, as he angled his cock against the dripping hole.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Mm… _want_ …”

_Leon couldn’t talk when he was this far gone._

“ _Use your words, baby_.” Chris whispered, his voice like liquid velvet, as he rubbed the head of his length against Leon’s wet, tight heat.

“Want…want… _you…_ ” Leon struggled to get the words out.

Chris pushed inside in a single thrust.

Leon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Chris began to move slowly.

“You’re so…fucking _…tight…_ Leon _..._ ” Chris groaned, pumping into his lover mercilessly.

Leon met each and every one of Chris’s thrusts, loving the feeling of being filled to the brim with his Greek god of a husband.

_Their bodies were made for each other._

“ _Such… a good boy_ …” Chris praised, spitting into his hand and reaching around to grasp Leon’s needy, swollen cock as his own cock grazed the agent’s prostate.

The captain had barely touched Leon’s member before the agent felt his eyes rolling back into his head, and warm cum shooting up onto his chest, body buckling uncontrollably.

Chris suddenly halted, stunned at the sight of Leon in a rare moment – completely undone, completely spent- his cock and asshole pulsating, his face covered in drool, his body shivering.

Leon’s legs felt like jelly, but he mustered the strength and wrapped them around Chris’s back.

“Don’t you fucking… _dare_ pull out of me yet. Don’t… you _fucking_ stop…”

The older man complied, milking his lover dry with his palm and pushing into the younger as deeply as he could. Leon’s twitching asshole was like a relentless vice around Chris’s cock. The captain bit into Leon’s pulse point as he pumped, soon coming inside the agent’s spent ass.

The captain collapsed against his husband, pulling out of the blonde and pulling him close.

“You still with me, handsome?” Chris asked, wiping Leon’s hair out of his face.

“Mmm…yeah. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you more…But I have to be honest, I was worried that I broke you for a second…” Chris chuckled, nuzzling his lover.

_Close…_ Leon thought to himself, loving those strong, warm, tan arms holding him, that musky scent of his husband’s sweat, the hot cum dripping out of his ass...

Leon giggled, “No, baby…but I have to say, that was the best dessert I’ve ever had.”

Chris just smiled, holding Leon tighter- he knew they’d both be sore in the morning, but _goddamn_ if it wasn’t worth it.


End file.
